Family Name
by DeanApproved
Summary: Two weeks after the angels fall frm Heaven, Dean is surprised by a familiar face. Now what's all this about last names? (Dean/Cas mention slight SPN SPOILERS if not yet seen the Season Gr8 finally! characters aren't mine!)
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after Dean saved Sam from 'sacrificing' himself, the two brothers found themselves hiding out in Bobby's old place in Sioux Falls. Sam was fast asleep upstairs after taking his medication from the hospital and Dean was just finishing off a bottle of beer on the couch downstairs.

_Nothing…nothing in this damn book refers to what happens if all the angels fall_, Dean thought angrily slamming the book shut and sliding it down the table.

He'd shoved a little too hard and the book slid off the coffee table and onto the wooden floor. "Well shit," mumbled Dean standing to pick it up, but before he made it even a foot away from the book, someone bent down and picked it up off the floor.

Dean knew those hands all too well and froze when they appeared before him.

Cas held the book in his hands and was looking down at it absently when Dean looked up, "Cas!" exclaimed Dean suddenly.

The last Dean had seen Cas was when he left him to go check on things upstairs. That was before Dean saw thousands of angels falling from heaven, their wings burning into nothing just before they fell to the earth.

Cas looked up slowly from the book and Dean's breath caught in his throat.

Cas didn't look any different from the last time Dean saw him…but then again, he looked nothing like the Cas he had seen last time. Cas's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and his cheeks were stained from older tears and smeared with spots of dirt.

The former angel parted his lips just barely before a broken sob escaped his throat. Cas dropped his head and shut his eyes as more tears flowed.

Dean was already moving and caught the book Cas was about to drop and tossed it on the couch, "Cas…hey. Hey man…it's…I'm so sorry Cas," he said gripping Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel sobbed again and leant into Dean's hold. After a moment, Cas looked up at his friend with red eyes, "It's…they're all…"

Dean nodded and led Castiel to the couch, "I know…I saw." Dean waited quietly as Cas wiped the tears away and bit his lip, "Did you…where you?" he paused too afraid to ask.

Cas shook his head seeming to know exactly what Dean wanted to know, "Metatron took my grace and used it for the spell, then he sent me to earth. I still have my memories."

Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rubbed the back of his neck, "So what about the others?"

Cas stayed silent a moment longer then looked up at him, "They fell. They won't remember anything." Cas was surprisingly calm all of a sudden and glanced around the room, "I wasn't sure you'd still be here. I almost went to the bunker but…I have no money for a ride and just thought I'd wait here a while."

Dean huffed and gripped Castiel's shoulder again, "I'm glad you did, we were going to head out tomorrow. You were almost too late."

Cas nodded quietly then looked around again, this time as if he were looking for something, "Where is Sam?"

Dean nodded toward the stairs, "Upstairs, sleeping. I almost didn't make it to him in time Cas. I stopped him but…we got back from the hospital yesterday."

Cas frowned and looked down at his dirty hands, "What now?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

After a moment Cas finally looked up, "What's my name Dean?"

Dean looked at him confused, "What are you talking about…Cas."

Castiel shook his head and turned his body to face him, "No…my last name?"

Dean raised a brow, "Uh…Cas, I don't think you have a last name."

Cas frowned and turned away again, "I need a last name."

"Why? What the hell is all this about a last name?" asked Dean very confused.

"I want a last name. Metatron told me to get married and have children…but I can't unless I have a last name," said Castiel quietly.

"Uh Cas, since when do you want to have a family?" asked Dean a little shakily. He swallowed and dropped his hand from his shoulder.

Cas continued to look down, "I've always wanted a family, and for the longest time I thought I had one…but they were never my family Dean…you were." He looked up at him then with a plain look, "And for once Dean…I finally can."

Dean stared at him in shock, "Wh-what?"

Cas scooted closer on the couch and stared him in the eyes. They were just inches apart and Dean sucked in a breath, "I want to be a part of your family Dean Winchester."

Dean nearly choked and had to swallow hard, "Uh…yeah, uh Cas, you are a part of the family. You're one of us…and you have been for a long while," he finally said.

Cas's eyes brightened slightly, "I have?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah man."

After a few intense seconds, Cas smiled and moved back to the end of the couch, "So does that mean I'm a Winchester?"

Dean raised both brows and opened his mouth then shut it again before swallowing, "Yeah…I guess it does."

Cas's smile widened and he seemed to forget about everything else until he looked down at his hands, "Thank you Dean…that really means a lot to me."

Cas stood and shed his coat, hanging it on the back of the couch and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a filthy human vessel beneath. He was about to unbutton his trousers when Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and stood gripping Cas's hands, "Cas…what the hell are you doing?"

Cas looked up at him confused, "I thought we were family now. I was watching that _Days of Our Lives _documentary and they did this. Isn't this what you do when you become a family?"

Dean huffed and glanced down at their hands, _what the hell,_ he thought before glancing up at him again and looping a finger through a belt loop in Cas's pants, "Why don't you let me do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for those who wished for part II**

**Rated M for obvious reasons. Characters aren't mine…yada yada. Enjoy!**

Dean almost felt bad for taking advantage of Cas right now. Almost. He had been waiting for this for a very long time.

Dean moaned lightly against Cas's lips as he ran his fingers down Dean's now bare chest. It hadn't taken long to get each other out of their clothes and into Dean's room upstairs.

Dean was surprised at how sure Castiel's touch was. He'd thought he'd be confused like usual, but no…it was like he was a totally different man.

Cas ran his hand further down Dean's chest and down to the inside of Dean's thigh, dragging another surprised moan from Dean.

Cas growled deep in his throat and pulled his hand away. He sat up a bit, just so he could see Dean's face, "Dean, I must ask you to be quiet. It would be rude to wake up your brother."

Dean let out an involuntary whimper when Cas had pulled away and was now biting his lip to keep from laughing, "S-sorry," he whispered.

Cas waited another moment, then when he seemed pleased he moved his mouth forward once more, this time to Dean's throat. He nipped and sucked and licked at Dean's collar bone while his right hand returned back to Dean's inner thigh.

Dean bit his lip harder to stop from moaning again. All those times Dean had imagined Castiel's hands on his body, all those times he'd imagined his lips, never would he have imagined this. The tender but rough feel of Castiel's fingers wondering Dean's skin. The warm but cool feel of Castiel's breath in his mouth.

He arched up slightly into Cas's hand and wondered why he wasn't the one telling Cas to be quiet.

Cas glanced up at Dean suddenly with bright blue eyes. _God those eyes_, Dean felt like he could drown in them. Cas moved his hand away from Dean's thighs to ruck their hips together. Both men moaned at the friction. Dean's moan grew slightly louder as Cas gripped Dean's jaw and kissed him hard.

When they finally broke apart for air, Cas sat up, "Turn around," he demanded.

Dean whimpered again, what was happening to him, and rolled over onto his stomach, propping his ass up into the air. He swallowed and hung his head low as Cas used his tender but rough fingers to angle Dean properly.

Cas teased Dean's opening and planted light kissed along his spine as Dean gasped quietly.

Dean wasn't one to gasp or whimper usually. He held himself too high to allow others to notice how weak and harmless he felt on the inside sometimes. Only Castiel has been able to do this to him, and Dean liked it…a lot. He bit his lip hard as Cas finally inserted a second finger, "Shit Cas, stop teasing," he whispered.

Cas wasn't done yet though so he chuckled deep in his throat as he scissored his fingers inside of Dean.

Dean yelped and stuffed his head into the pillow to groan quietly.

Cas chuckled again and pulled his fingers away, setting his hard dick against Dean's opening, his precum acting as lubricant. Cas pushed inside gently at first, then once he was in halfway, thrust deep and hard.

Dean yelped again, this time his surprise muffled into the pillow. He reached his hand down to stroke himself lightly only to have Castiel growl low, "Not until I say," he growled between thrusts.

Dean whimpered but nodded slowly moving his hand away. Castiel gripped Dean's hips tightly as he thrust once more, coming with a load moan.

Dean gasped feeling Cas fill him and his own dick twitch with anticipation, "Fuck," he whispered harshly.

Cas pulled out with a ragged breath and bent forward to lick the cum up that ran down Dean's legs, yanking another gasp from the hunter.

When finished, Castiel let Dean roll back over onto his back.

Dean looked down at him with wide eyes as Cas hummed and licked the precum from Dean's dick. When Dean's cock twitched again from the anticipation, Castiel pulled back and stared at Dean.

Without even touching him, he sat back and looked into Dean's eyes, "I want you to cum for me Dean," he whispered roughly.

Dean whimpered from the lack of contact and stared down at him, feeling himself reach the edge with just the sound of Cas's voice.

Cas lent forward slightly, watching him carefully, "I said cum Dean," he demanded a bit louder.

Dean gasped as he came suddenly with nothing but the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. His back arched up and his cum spread over his bare legs, "F-fuck Castiel W-Winchester," he moaned, using the former angel's new full name.

Castiel blinked down at him and smiled for the first time since they started this little dance, "What did you call me?"

Dean panted lightly under Cas's watchful eye and looked up at him, "Castiel Winchester."

Cas smiled warmly and crawled to his side, resting his head against Dean Winchester's chest and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the heavens were mourning. The sky was dark, wet, and cold. There wasn't a single animal in sight.

Cass ran his fingers down the side of the window of the Impala as a drop of rain slide down on the other side. His warm breath fogging up the window as he let out a long sigh.

Sam was sat in the back this time, his legs stretched out in the seat with his laptop open to site that mentioned fallen angels. They still hadn't heard or seen anything new or usable.

Dean glanced at Cass in the passenger seat just as Cass's fingers reached the bottom of the window pane. He took a slow breath and looked straight ahead to the road and the reflection of street lights making it harder to see the lines.

Cass finally pulled away from the window and yawned before unfastening his seat belt and leaning over to rest his head on Dean's lap, "Dean?" he asked quietly.

Dean hummed a reply and kept his eyes on the road.

"How big is your bed back at the base?" asked Cass quietly, fiddling with the stitching of Dean's jeans.

Sam finally glanced up at the rearview mirror where Dean was looking back at him. Dean chuckled and smirked down at Cass as Sam shook his head and looked back down at his laptop, "Oh…big enough," he replied chuckling.

Cass smiled and shifted onto his back to look up through the windshield at the darkening sky.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, just a little something something I dreamt a bit ago :3 I tried my best to make at least some sense with it because of course it was a dream. I thought it was too good not to write about so here you are. Enjoy! Sort of a little birthday present to myself as well. And thanks for the follows/review/favorites! Means a whole lot more than it probably should. **_


End file.
